Another Summer Romance
by KezzaWhitlockHale
Summary: Bella is fed up with her lousy husband Jake, so she goes for a summer holiday to Italy. While she is there, she meets the sexy Edward cullen, but when it's time to go home, will she leave her love? AH! M rated for lemons! My first lemon so don't diss plz!
1. Preface

Another Summer Romance

One place I always wanted to go was Italy. The city of love, and when I did, it was the most perfect time I had ever had. The one place you get the perfect love. Did you know love is spelt with six letters? E-D-W-A-R-D! That's right, Edward. My summer romance.

Don't get me wrong or anything, I love Jake, although he is quite a lousy husband. I love him but not as much as Edward. It was a proper summer romance. We met on the beach...you can wait for the rest of the story.


	2. Jake

**Jake**

Another day waking up to my lousy husband. I do love Jake but like I said, he's lousy. He's a lazy inconsiderate jerk. But I'm lucky to have him. He's not like my best friend, Rosalie Hale's, ex.

He came home drunk one night and raped her, as well as the abusing that occurred the months before. I felt guilty that I never knew. I got a call from Jasper saying that he found her almost dead on the floor next to an unconscious Royce. He was sent to jail and Rosalie was out of the hospital in a matter of weeks. Jasper was always a great brother to her. He protected and loved her like a brother should. He was unconditionally happy when she fell for his best friend, Emmett McCarty. He's great and very funny. He may look intimidating on the outside if you didn't know him, but he's just a giant teddy bear when you know him.

Jasper Whitlock is married to my other best friend, Alice Brandon. The little pixie ball. They are perfect for each other because Jasper is very calming and Alice is just plain hyper. You'd think she was on drugs. Alice was 7 months pregnant with a little girl. She is very organised and had the nursery set out since they passed the first trimester. She has decided to name the baby after her sister, who died when she was 3 of leukaemia. Cynthia, such a beautiful name. Poor girl, her mother is going to dress her up, big time.

Jasper and Rosalie have different surnames because their parents split when they were three. So Rosalie got her mother's last name and Jasper got their father's.

Jake and I hadn't been intimate since...our honeymoon. We had been married for 4 years already. We married straight out of school at the age of 18, much to Charlie's dislike. But he got over it quickly. If it had been any other guy Charlie wouldn't have let me but it was a good thing Jake was his best friend's son.

I sat at my computer, with writers block. I had written 3 novels already and I was half way through my 4th. I knew my boss wouldn't kill me because he knew I would get it done and plus he was a nice guy. His name was Carlisle Cullen. He was married to Esme. She was a friend of Charlie's so I knew them very well.

All my books were about love and adventure, but they always ended up with a tragic ending like, in my first one the guy got shot. In the second one, they decided their love was too risky. And the third ended with them hating each other. I know it sounds depressing but they were best sellers, but this one was so hard to write. I had run out of ideas of a tragic ending. Carlisle suggested that I got away from reality for a while, hoping that it would refresh my brain. But there was one problem...

Jake.

I felt bad about leaving and he refused to come on the plane. He had claustrophobia problems. So I remained here with writers block and bored out of my mind.

'Bells?'

'In here!' I mumbled loudly.

'Wow, what's wrong with you? Get up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.' He smirked. I turned around and at him. 'Oh, come on Bells. You know I was joking.' He pouted and I rolled my eyes, turning back to the blank page on the screen. He wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled his face in my neck. I put my hands on his.

'Sorry, I'm just frustrated with having writers block.'

'Yeah. Bells, why don't you just go away without me?'

'And leave you to starve yourself. I don't think so.'

'You really think I'm that useless without you. I can fend for myself you know Bells.' He stood up straight and put his hands on his hips. I swivelled my chair around, with my arms crossed and up the phone and order a take-away...' I frowned. 'Or I can go to Sam's house for dinner or something. But this is your career Bells. Please just take a trip somewhere. Just get over your writers block. Please.'

'You'd think you were trying to get me out of the house.'

'Ha ha. Very funny Bells.'

'I know I am.' I smirked.

'Why don't you go to Italy? I hear it's very inspirational this time of year.' He started nibbling my ear.

'yeah, I think I might.'

* * *

**wooo soz its quite short but its something. the nxt chapter is gonna be in italy.**


	3. Italy and Edward

****

Italy and Edward

The next day I packed my stuff and got the earliest plane to Italy. I was extremely excited and really couldn't wait. The hotel I was in was great. I got a discount because of the books I had written were loved by the manager. Her name was Gianna. Luckily, I knew Italian so we were discussing the books for ages.

I looked around my hotel penthouse. The living room area was furnished with cream-coloured statues, Ruby sofas and a chocolate brown rug on the cream carpet. There were artistic paintings placed all around the suite. The bedroom had a four-poster bed with a gorgeous purple, see-through satin curtain. The bedding was a silver silk material designed with indigo embroidery. The walls throughout the penthouse cream with silver and gold spiralling patterns. The bathroom was completely made of marble. The marble floor was dark grey with white swirls. The facilities were cream-coloured marble. My view was of the coliseum and the Tiber River. Italy was absolutely beautiful. The city of love. If only Jake could come. Maybe it would've helped our marriage.

It was three o'clock. I decided to go out exploring. There were little cafés and bars all over the streets. I just kept walking and walking, till it was dark. At this point I was sitting on the ledge of the Trevi fountain. It was a beautiful sight to see. I closed my eyes and imagined my characters.

_They were walking along the beach at night. The stars were shining brightly. He suddenly pulls her into his chest. She looks up at him and he leans down and places a gentle kiss on his lips. He holds her tighter to him. She snakes her arms around his neck, as the kiss becomes very passionate._

'Beautiful night.' A voice stated from next to me. My eyes shot open.

'Yes, yes it is.' I was pulled back into reality, and I noticed where I was. 'Wait, how did you know I wasn't Italian?'

'Lucky guess.' He chuckled. What a beautiful sound. 'No, my step-sister loves your books, so you learn things.' He walked out of the shadows.

I gasped. It was Adonis himself. He looked like the Greek god. His bronze locks, sticking out in all directions, made him look unbelievably sexy. His eyes were pools of Emerald green.

'What is a beautiful young woman like you, doing out at night in a strange city?' I blushed, luckily it was dark.

'I needed inspiration for my new book.'

'Jane will be pleased to hear that.'

I smiled. He smiled and my heart stopped beating. It was the sexiest smile I had ever seen.

'I don't even know if I can write it though. I have writers block, that's I came to Italy. My husband suggested it.'

'Oh. Well, he must be very helpful to you.'

I scoffed, 'Yeah of course.' He laughed at my reply.

'So you don't get along with him then?'

'Yes, we do get along. It's just...' I trailed off.

'The love has gone. Or wasn't there any to start with.'

'I used to love Jake but like you mentioned, the love has vanished. Don't get me wrong I love him...in a way but not like I used to.'

'Yeah.'

'I'm sorry. I'm telling my life story to a total stranger. Sorry.'

'Well, let's change that. I'm Edward Masen. I live in an apartment in the outskirts of Rome. I grew up in the centre of Volterra with my step-father Aro, my step-sister Jane, her twin Alec and my step-uncles Markus and Caius. My hobbies are playing piano and guitar. My favourite song is Clair De Lune by Debussy. I'm 24 years old and I'm currently single. I am a doctor in the city.'

I laughed, 'You sound like you're putting an advert in the paper for a girlfriend.'

'I guess I do.' He laughed as well.

'Well, it's nice to meet you Edward. You probably know me as Isabella Swan, but I prefer to be called Bella. I live in La push, Washington in America with my lousy husband Jake. I grew up in Forks, Washington with my dad Charlie and my mom Renée. My hobbies are writing and reading classics. My favourite song is also Clair De Lune by Debussy. I'm 22 years old and I'm a writer. I've already published three books. All of them are romantic stories with a tragic ending.'

'Well, it's nice to meet you too Bella and might I say that that name suits you very well.' I blushed again and looked up at the sky. I looked back at him as our eyes locked.

'Bella? Would you like to have coffee with me tomorrow?'

'I would love to.'

'Good. Well, it's getting late. May I walk you back?'

'Of course.'

* * *

**The next chapter will be thier date. Woo. Please review, I love hearing from you guys. Thx!**

**xxx**


	4. The First Date!

**First Date**

_When I see your smile,_

_Tears run down my face,_

_I can't replace_

I grabbed my phone off of the counter. The ID said ALICE. The clock was shining 7:00am in bright red letters.

I let out a growl.

'What?!'

'Someone's cheery.'

'Alice, you called me up at 7 o'clock here and expect me to be cheery.'

'Yeah, well I thought that you might like to know that Rose has just found out she's two months pregnant.' I heard Rose squeal in the background.

'Wow that's great Rose. Congratulations.'

'Thanks Bella, honey. How's Rome?'

I giggled, as I remembered last night's events.

_Edward!_

'Hmm...Why are you giggling Bells?'

'Oh, nothing.'

'She met someone!' Alice squealed.

'What?!' Rose squealed.

'What?! No?!' I denied.

'Oh, come on Bella. We know you and we haven't heard like this since you met Jake.'

I sighed. 'Okay, okay. I did meet someone. His name is Edward and he's amazing. Please keep this from Jake. I know it's dishonourable but I'm happy for once. I need a break from Jake. I just need to feel loved just for a while.' By the end of this confession, I was in tears.

'Bella, don't cry. What kind of friends would we be if we told on you? Right Rose?'

'Yeah, Alice is right Bells. We wouldn't tell. You need love, not the friendly love you get from Jake, but the soulful love you write about in your books. You deserve that kind of love Bella.'

'Thank you so much, but I can't. It's dishonourable. I will be having an affair.'

'Bella, you deserve this. You deserve someone who will appreciate you. Do you think this Edward guy will appreciate you and give you the love you want and deserve?' Rose could be so deep with her words sometimes.

'I don't know. I only met him last night.'

'Well, we'll see. Call us tonight and we can discuss the date.'

'Sure, okay. Bye.'

'Bye.' I hung up.

Edward and I had arranged for him to pick me up at three o'clock and it was one at the moment. I had two hours to get dressed. I decided to wear a white summer dress. The hem at the bottom and top of the dress had black flowers along it. It had thin spaghetti straps and it was knee-length. **(Dress on profile.) **The shoes I chose were a beige colour. They were shiny and about 2 inches. They had a bow on the front. They had open toes. **(Shoes on profile.)**

When I was dressed, I did my make-up. I had a beige foundation on and black eyeliner on my top lid. My lip gloss was a very light pink colour. It looked very natural. I designed my hair so it was just waves down my back. **(Make-up and hair style on profile.) **Once I was finished, it was exactly three and there was a knock on the door. I grabbed my white clutch bag and headed for the door.

I opened the door and there he stood. My gorgeous Adonis. I sighed. _Wait?! My?! Where the hell did that come from._

'Wow, Bella...You l-look...gorgeous.' He stuttered.

'Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself.' I giggled.

He gave me a crooked smile which pulled me into my fantasy world, but it didn't last long because he grabbed my hand and shut the door behind us.

'So, where are we off to?'

'There's a really nice coffee place down the road that I going to take you to.'

'That sounds great.' I was smiling from ear to ear.

We walked for about 5 minutes just talking about ourselves. When we got to the coffee place, we sat down and ordered.

**(I can't speak Italian so I'm gonna skip the ordering.)**

'So Bella, tell me about Jake.'

'I don't know...' I trailed off and looked down.

He leaned over and lifted my chin with his finger.

'Please,' I gasped as how close he was, 'I need to know what I'm up against.'

He sat back down and chuckled. I smiled.

'Well, our fathers were best friends since before I was born. Jake is a month and a week older than me. We have always been best friends. We started dating when we were thirteen and got married straight out of school when we were eighteen. We've been married four years now. The problem is that, after our honeymoon, we drifted apart. We were too involved in our work. I love him but not as much as I used to. We used to be very much in love but now it's just friendly love. That's not what I wanted, when I pictured my life, I saw real love, soulful love. I love him as my best friend, not my husband.'

I looked up at him. He nodded in confirmation. 'Come on, let's walk.' I nodded and took his hand, which was extended out to me.

We walked hand in hand down the paths of Rome.

'Bella?'

I looked at him. 'Yeah?'

'Would you object if I kissed you?' I gasped and hesitated. I didn't know what to say. I was stunned.

'Umm...n-no.' I stuttered. His face remained straight. He grabbed my other hand in his and pulled me into his chest. He leaned closer to my face and then stopped, probably to see my reaction to his closeness. When he noticed I didn't tense up or pull away, he came the whole way. I closed my eyes when he did and let his lips touch mine. Our lips moved in sync, in a beautiful, passionate kiss. He poured everything into this kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck his went around my waist. He pulled me closer if that was possible. He slid his tongue across my bottom lip and I granted him access. Our tongues danced together. All too soon, we pulled away to breathe. We stayed close though, an inch apart. He stared into my eyes with so much lust and love. Mine mirrored his. _Wait? Love? Wow. _We shared small, gentle kisses, then I laid my head on his shoulder and he buried his face in my hair, as we hugged each other close. I never wanted to let go of him. Now that I had found him, I couldn't leave. Not now, not ever.

We pulled apart but kept our fingers intertwined. He stared lovingly into my eyes.

'Bella.' He sighed, his voice only a whisper. 'I love you.' My heart fluttered and I smiled lovingly at him.

'I love you too, with my whole heart.' He kissed me again with so much passion.

* * *

What do you think? I'm sooo happy at the moment, the kind of happiness where you sigh and think how great life, not the hyper happiness I usually feel. lol

Anyways R&R

Btw Bella's ringtone is _Your Guardian Angel_ by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus! Amazing song!


	5. Edward and Love

**AN: Lemon time woo. Plz don't diss coz this is my first lemon and I wanna know what you think of it.**

**Edward and Love**

He walked me back to the penthouse. We were outside the door to the penthouse.

'I love you Bella, so much.'

'I love you too, but it's wrong.'

'I know, but rules were made to be broken. Isn't there any part of you that wants this?'

'Every part Edward, every part, but that doesn't stop it feeling wrong.'

'I know, but can we try at least, just to see if it works out.'

'I don't know, Edward...' I trailed off and looked away from his face, but he grasped my cheeks in his hands gently, but hard enough to make me look at him. His eyes were pleading.

'Please, Bella, just try, for us.' I looked into his eyes and I couldn't possibly deny him a chance.

'Ok.' I whispered. He beamed at me.

'Really?'

'Yes.' I smiled. His face and eyes lit up completely. He engulfed me in a passion kiss against the door. I tied my fingers in his hair, his gorgeous bronze locks. He pulled back.

'Thank you.' He whispered.

'I wouldn't say no for anything. I need you; you are everything to me and everything in my life. I love you.'

'Bella.' He whispered closing his eyes. He leant down to my ear. 'You are all I need, nothing else. Not my family, not food, not drink, not life, just you. You are my life Bella. I love you so much.'

'Edward, kiss me.'

'Huh?'

I looked him in the eyes, those deep emerald eyes. 'Kiss me.' He swept me up in his arms and kissed me, hugging me to his chest. His arms were wrapped around my whole body. His fingers were still in his hair.

'I better go Bella, my angel or else I'm not going to be able to stop myself.'

'Then don't.'

'What?'

'Don't stop yourself. Let it take over you completely.' I whispered seductively in his ear, and with that, he pushed me against the wall and kissed me with such impatience. He pinned my hands, above my head, to the wall with his hands. His hands loosened and, slowly, started to slide down my arms. Once they got to my waist, he stopped and started to kiss my neck. I leant my head back to give him better access. Small moans escaped my lips from the sensation. He started kissing back up to my lips again. Once our lips were reunited, his hands started travelling down again. He grabbed my thighs and wrapped my legs around his waist again, while I snaked my hands to grab his collar. I pulled him closer to me, if that was possible. I started to unbutton his shirt, but he grabbed my hands and pulled his face away. I started to kiss his neck.

'Bella.' He moaned. 'We need to stop.'

'What?' I mumbled against his neck.

'We need to stop.'

I pulled back.

'Why?'

'Because we're undressing each other in the corridor of a five star hotel, that's why.' He chuckled.

I scanned the atmosphere. 'Oh.' I shook my head, to clear it. 'Yeah, we better get inside.'

'Yeah.' He confirmed, still smiling. I tried to remove my legs from his waist but he held them there.

'What are you doing?' Still holding me in place, he grabbed my clutch from the table outside my door and took out my keys. He unlocked the door, and threw the clutch and keys on the couch. He placed one hand on my bum and one on my lower back and carried me inside. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

'Where's the bedroom?'

'The door straight ahead.'

He carried me into the room and laid me down on the bed, standing in between my legs. My hands shot straight to his buttons, and I started undoing them, once again. Sitting up, I slid the shirt off of his beautiful, sculpted chest. I traced the indents of his six-pack. I looked into his eyes and saw pure lust. They must have mirrored mine. He leant down and gave me a tender, loving kiss. We kicked off our shoes, and then he stood me up. He lifted up my dress and slid it over my head, then laid me back down on the bed. He kissed me as I reached for his jeans' button. I undid the button and zip started to slide them down but I couldn't slide them very far down. He broke the kiss and stood up. He slid them off and then laid over me, using his arms to support himself. I managed to flip us over, so I was straddling him. He reached up to unclasp my bra. The clasp was in the front, so it was easier to slide off. He slid the bra off of my shoulders and slid his hands to my, now free, breasts. I sat myself on his area and started rubbing myself against him. His hands dropped to my hips, as moans unconsciously came out of his mouth. When the pleasure hit me, I was also moaning. He flipped us over again and started to slide down my midnight blue, Victoria's Secret thong. He got it off and threw it across the room. _Someone's eager!_

I pulled back and stared down at my naked body. I reached for his boxers and pulled them down his long, sexy legs. As I started to stand up, I came face to face with his huge hardened member. I stood up, kissing and sucking parts of his skin on my way to his lips. I turned us so his back was to bed. He sat on the bed and lay down, while I straddled him again. He started to massage my breasts gently. He flipped us over, so that he was on top of me. He slowly slid into me. We both moaned as the pleasure racked through both of us. He started to rock slowly in and out of me. It was too slow.

'Oh, Edward, faster, ooh.' He thrust into me faster. 'Harder, Edward, harder.' The thrusting got harder and faster. I, suddenly, felt the coil in my stomach tighten.

'Bella, I'm about to... oh.' He moaned.

The thrusting got faster, as we both rode out our orgasms.

'Edward!' 'Bella!' We shouted out at the same time. He slid out and collapsed next to me. I hugged up to his side and he wrapped an arm around me, kissing my forehead.

'That...was...am...amazing!' I struggled out, between breaths.

'The best I've ever had.' He confirmed. I giggled.

'Same here.'

After about five minutes, we fell into a deep sleep, but I awoke to my phone again. I grabbed it and slipped out of Edward's arms, running out of the room. I slipped on my dressing gown, also from Victoria's Secret and looked at the clock. The time was 9pm and the ID said Rosalie.

'Hey Rose.'

'Hey Bells, how was the date?'

I sighed. 'Fantastic.'

'He's still there isn't he?' At that moment, Edward came to the door and lent against the frame, in only his boxers. He gave me a crooked smile.

'Yeah, I have to go now.'

'So, he's woken up now has he?' I ignored her.

'Bye Rosalie.'

'Call me later and tell me everything. Bye.' She hung up straight away.

I hung up and put my phone down.

'Hey.' He started to walk towards me.

'Hey.' I said, standing up. He kissed me.

'Mmm...' he mumbled against my lips. He pulled back and held the collar of my dressing gown. 'You look so sexy in this.' He whispered seductively in my ear.

I wrapped me arms around his neck and kissed him with all the passion I had in me. After about five minutes he pulled away.

'I have to go, baby. The twins will be wondering where I am.'

'The twins?' I questioned him.

'I live with Alec and Jane.'

'Oh, okay then. You better take me to meet them sometime.'

'I will, definitely. When Jane finds out that I went on a date with you, she'll freak.'

I laughed, and then my expression changed, with worry.

'She won't say anything, she knows you are married.' He was like a mind-reader.

'Good, okay then. How old are they?'

'Nineteen. It's a miracle Aro let them live with me. I wasn't allowed to leave till I was twenty-one, and I'm not even his biological son.'

'Are they his biological children then?'

'Yep, that's also quite a miracle. My step-mum, Sulpicia, she was told that she may not be able to have children, so they adopted me. They kept on having sex without protection because they believed they would never have children. Then she found out she was pregnant with twins. So, they were really happy about that, but when she had them there were...complications. She died giving birth to them.' I gasped and his expression saddened.

'I'm sorry.'

'It's okay. I'm over it now, but when I think of it I just miss her a lot. I was five when she died, so I would. They adopted me when I was two. My real mum ran away after I was born, and my father went into depression, so I was taken away from him. When he came out of rehab, he also ran off, so I was all alone. Until, they came and adopted me. They were on holiday in America and decided they wanted to adopt, so they chose me and lived in Chicago, where I was born for two years, and then moved back here. They waited two years because they didn't want me to lose the only part of my parents I had left, which was my language, so that's why I speak your language.'

'Wow, your story is so much more exciting than mine.' He chuckled.

'That doesn't give you an excuse. Tell me your story.'

'Okay, well, I was born in Forks and I also grew up there. I met Jake, dated him, married him. Now I live in La Push and I'm a writer. That's all.' He chuckled.

'Okay then, I won't push you for more. Anyway, I should go now.'

'Okay then.'

I walked him to the door.

'Thanks Edward.'

'No, thank you. I'll call you?' It was more a question than a statement.

'I'll look forward to it.' He smiled his gorgeous crooked smile. He gave me a quick, gentle kiss.

'Bye Bella.'

'Bye Edward.' He walked off, down the corridor. I shut the door, slid down it and sighed. I touched my lips where he had kissed me. My phone started to ring. The ID said Alice. Rosalie must have said something.

* * *

R&R. I wanna know what you thought of the lemon plz. WOW this is the longest chapter I've ever written in any of my stories. WOO. HIP HIP HOORAY!


	6. The phone call

**AN: This is just a very short chapter, I thought I would do to keep you guys happy. There will be an authors note telling my readers something important.****The phone call**

* * *

'Hey Ali.'

'Bella, I heard from Rosalie that he was still there at 9pm. She also said that you went quiet and, suddenly, had to go. She was suspicious of you. Now, swear you'll the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. Did you sleep with him?'

'I'm a grown woman Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock, I do not, I repeat, do not need you lecturing me at,' I glanced towards the clock, '10pm. Yes, I did sleep with him because I took your advice.'

'I said 'find someone to love you' Bella, not sleep with someone you just met in a country you've never been before.'

'But he does love me Ali, he told me he does and I love him. This was just a way to express our love. You and Rose should know about that or else you both wouldn't be pregnant. How is Rose by the way?'

'She's eating everything in the house, but back to the subject. He told you? Before or after?'

'Both.'

'Really?' I heard a noise in the background. 'Hold on a minute, there is someone at the door.'

I could hear her open the door. 'Jake!' she squealed in surprise. _Uh oh!_ 'You'll never guess who's on the phone.' There was some shuffling and noises, then I heard the voice I had been dreading to hear ever since I saw Edward this morning.

'Bella?'

'Hi Jake.'

'How are you? How's the trip?'

'Well, I'm great and the trip is fantastic.'

'That's brilliant.' There was an awkward pause.

'So...how are you?'

'I'm great. How is your writers block?'

'I haven't got any ideas yet but I think the trip is really clearing my head.'

'That's great, anyway I've got to go to work. I was just dropping off your book to Alice.'

'Thanks Jake, I love you.' I didn't mean anything but I still said it.

'Love you too Bells, bye.'

'Bye.'

Alice's voice sounded, 'Bye Bella.'

'Bye Ali.' I hung up.

I slid down the wall I was standing against. What was I going to do?


	7. AN: Holiday

**Hey guys! I just wanted to tell you that I won't be able to write for the next two weeks because I'm going on holiday. So, I'm really sorry but I promise that when I get back I will write a chapter for each of my stories. While you're waiting for me to get back, entertain yourself with my other stories. **


	8. Alec and Jane

** Alec and Jane**

**EPOV**

I was pounced on by Jane, the second I came through the door.

'Where have you been Edward?'

'Out.'

'Out? OUT?! I said, where Edward? What aren't you telling me? What secret are keeping from me?'

'You know where I've been Jane.'

'You were with her all day?'

'Yes, I was.'

'Wait till dad finds out. Good little Edward is having a relationship with a married woman.' She ran off.

'Jane! Don't you dare!' I could hear her laughing. She pranced back into the room, holding the phone to her ear. 'Jane, please?' She couldn't tell him, I knew what he would do. She hung up.

'Why shouldn't I?'

'He would tell the press and that would get back to her husband. It would ruin her.'

'And?'

'What?'

She cocked her eyebrow up. 'You don't fool me Edward.'

'Okay, I love her. He will stop me from seeing her. I can't live without her Jane, I just can't. She is my life, my love, the air that I breathe, my...' I paused, I couldn't find the word.

Jane was staring at the ground, as she whispered, 'Your soul.'

'Yes Jane, we are meant to be together, and if you tell dad...' she interrupted.

'You'll never see her again and that will leave you heartbroken and dead inside, I know.'

'Thank you Jane.' I hugged her and started to walk to my room. As I got to the door, I turned and said, 'By the way, she'd love to meet you.' Her jaw dropped, which made me smirk.

I lay on my bed and filled my mind with Bella. Tonight was just so amazing. I couldn't help the smile that grew on my face.

**BPOV**

I awoke to the warm sun beams shining through the curtains. I hadn't felt the sun in years. I must have been nine when I felt it like this. Charlie and Renée took me to Phoenix for a week, on holiday.

I sat up and immediately the memories of last night flooded my mind.

_Wow! _I thought to myself.

Just at that second my phone started to ring. ID Edward. The smile grew on my face.

'Hello?' I faked a curious voice.

'Hey Bella?'

'Hey Edward. How are you?'

'I'm great now that I'm speaking to the most beautiful, amazing girl in the world.' I laughed. 'How about you?'

'I'm perfect. I'm speaking to Adonis himself, reminiscing over the date he and I had yesterday.' He chuckled.

'That's great. So, what are doing today?'

'I may be going out with a Greek god, you?'

'Well, I may have to change my plans, to beat this guy up for laying eyes on you.' We laughed.

'What did you have planned?'

'Do you want to meet Alec and Jane today?'

'I'd love to. Can you pick me up in about an hour?'

'Of course, see you then.'

'Ok, bye Edward.'

'Bye Bella.' We hung up. I still hadn't come to terms with what I was doing, but I didn't care when I was with or speaking to Edward.

I had a shower and dressed myself in a pink, white and black dress top. I put on some long white leggings and black flat dolly shoes. I blow-dried my hair and added some mascara and clear lip gloss. I tied my hair up in a messy bun.

Edward was right on time; I opened the door. He really was beautiful. The gorgeous crooked grin became visible on his face, as he looked me up and down.

'Hi.' I greeted, seductively.

'Hey baby.' He placed a chaste kiss on my lips. 'Ready to go?'

'Yep.' He held out his hand for me and I took it, without hesitation.

When I saw his car, I almost fainted. I stopped walking, my jaw dropped and my eyes widened. Edward gave me a confused look.

'You have an Aston Martin Vanquish V12?'

'Wow, you know cars?'

'Since we were 13, Jake has been rebuilding and fixing up cars. I started to help him, when I was 16. You learn a lot when your husband is a mechanic. Plus, that is my favourite.'

'Well then, I have to say that that is more proof.' He muttered.

'Proof of what?'

'Did I say that out loud?' I nodded. 'Don't worry, I'll tell you some other time.'

'Okay then, but I won't forget.'

After 10 minutes, we reached a tall building.

'My flat is the top floor.'

'The whole top floor?'

'Yep.'

'Wow, that's quite impressive Mr Masen, what else are you going to tell me? You own a country?' I joked.

'No, but we do own an Isle. We share it with Aro's friend from America. It's named after the guy's wife.'

'Wow, is there any other deep,' I moved closer, 'dirty,' I moved closer again, 'secrets, you have to tell me.' I whispered seductively.

'I-er-don't-er-know, umm...'

'Mr Masen, are you stuttering? Hmm...We'll have to fix that problem of yours later on.' I said eyeing the bulge that had formed.

I quickly slid out of the car and waited for Edward to get out.

He got out and as we walked to the apartment, he slid his arm around my waist and whispered, 'If I have to wait, then so do you.' He pushed me against the wall, and started to kiss and suck at my neck. He held my wrists above my head and grinded his pelvis into me. One of his hands trailed down my arm, the centre of my chest, my stomach. Then he stopped, I was aching for him to go further, so I bucked my hips into him. He trailed his finger down to the waistband of my leggings. The second I let out a moan, he pulled away and headed for the stairs, turning at the foot of them and smirking at me.

'You're cruel.' He wrapped his arm around my waist again. He kissed my forehead, still smiling.

'And so are you Aphrodite.'

As we reached the door, he pulled out his keys. He was about to put the key in but the door swung open to reveal a small blonde girl.

'Patience is a virtue Jane, use it.' Edward commented, and in return she glared. He walked past her.

'Where are your manners then...Eddie?' he turned to glare at her. She smirked, and then turned back to me. 'Hi, I'm Jane; it's nice to meet you Miss Swan.'

'Where's Alec?' Edward asked.

'He went to buy groceries, he'll be home soon.'

'Okay, come on Bella, let's sit down.'

I smiled and followed him with Jane behind me.

We sat for about twenty minutes, talking, when the door opened to reveal a brunette boy. He had similar features to Jane.

'Bella, this is my twin, Alec.'

'Hi.' He greeted, smiling.

'Hi, it's nice to meet you.'

He picked up my hand. 'It's nice to meet you too Bella.' He smiled a sexy smile and kissed my hand.

'Stop flirting with her Alec. She's Edward's girlfriend.' Jane scolded. He smirked and walked out of the room. 'Sorry Bella, he's such an immature flirt. Just like Uncle Marcus and Demetri.'

'Demetri?'

She was about to answer, but Edward interrupted, 'He's our cousin, not to mention, he's a jerk.'

'Yeah, you really don't want to meet him.' Jane shuddered, as she spoke.

'Okay then.' I replied, and took another sip of my water.

After finishing our drinks, we said our goodbyes and left. That night was going to be fun.


	9. Love and Complications

**Love and Complications**

On the way back to the hotel, my phone began to ring. ID Rosalie. I gave Edward an apologetic look and he nodded, smiling.

'Hey Rosie.'

'Wow, you're happy. Anyway, I heard about what happened with Jake. Alice said that you two really have lost the love.'

'Yeah well, now you know. Is that all or did you have something else to say?'

'Well, yes actually. Umm...you know I want you to be happy but it's just, that I want you think about what you're doing Bella.'

'Rose, don't worry. Its love, please just trust me.'

'But that's what happened with Jake. You said that you were in love with him and look what has happened. Bella, please, just listen to me. You said to me when you were 15 that you wanted to get married, have kids and just be in love. You may have the marriage part, but where are little Bella and little Jake, and where is the love? If you do plan to leave Jake for Edward, ask yourself this question. Does Edward want those key things too? Or is he just obsessed with having you?'

I paused, she was right. I wanted my future, but did Edward want it too.

'Bella, Bella? Are you there?'

'Yeah, I'm here. I have to go Rose, sorry.' My voice was only a whisper.

'Okay sweetie, I'll see you soon, just think about what I said. Bye Bella.'

'Bye.' I hung up, keeping my eyes on the horizon.

As soon as we got to the room, Edward began to kiss my neck, but I was too distracted with my thoughts to pay attention.

'Bella, what's wrong baby? Are you okay?' I looked into his eyes, immediately bursting into reckless. 'Bella, baby, what's the matter? Please tell me.'

'Rosie – Jake – future – you – don't want – I don't – know – what to – do.' I sobbed as he sat me down on the couch.

'I can't understand you honey. Please calm down.'

'There's – a future – I have – always dreamed about – Edward. Love – marriage – kids. With Jake – I don't – have that – but I don't want to – hurt him. He is my best friend – in the world.' My sobs had calmed down. 'I've already hurt him, but – he doesn't know it yet. I just don't know what to – do.'

'Do you regret being with me Bella?' My sobs had stopped now.

'No, but I should, I'm an awful person.'

'No you're not. Look, I love you so much; nothing is going to change that. I'm sure that if you told him, he would understand.'

'I'm not worried about him.'

'Then, why are you crying?'

'Edward, I still want my future. I need to know what this is. Is our relationship going somewhere or is it just a fling? If it is a fling then, I can't stay with you, I'm sorry.'

'Bella, I want the same. I want you, I want to marry you, and I want to have kids with you. I love you more than my own life.'

'Really?'

'Yes Bella.' I practically jumped on him and kissed him with so much passion.

He pushed me back onto the couch and started to slide my top off. I pulled it over my head and started to unbutton his. I pushed it off of his shoulders, trailing my hands down his torso, to the button of his jeans. He stopped me and picked me up, carrying me to the bed. The second he laid me down on it, I quickly unbuttoned and unzipped them, and slid them down his hips.

_Oh my! He's commando! _I screamed, mentally. When I froze, he stifled a laugh. _Wait until you see what I have on. _I giggled.

He slid off my leggings and pulled away to look at my body. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened. I was matching midnight blue lingerie. The panties said 'Reserved' on them. We both laughed, when he had recovered. He began kiss down my neck and chest. He pulled away again and scanned my body, before looking into my eyes.

'_You _are wearing too many clothes.'

He started to kiss my chest again, as he reached towards the clasp. He was fiddling with the back; little did he know that the clasp was in the front. I pushed him away, receiving a curious and confused look in return. I unclasped it and smirked at him. He smiled and started to push the straps away from my shoulders. He threw it away and started to kiss every part of my, upper, body. I moaned and panted, as he began to slide the last piece of clothing, on my body, off. He kissed down my stomach and stopped at my hip. He moved up my body. I could feel him at my entrance. I bucked my hips, causing him to growl and pant. He slid into me and started to thrust.

'Edward.' I gasped at the pressure. He moved his hands under my back, lifting me up. I gasped again, we had changed angle and it was breathtaking. All you could hear in the still room was our panting and moaning.

'Bella, I'm going to...' he trailed off as we both were sent into a hypnotic frenzy.

'Edward!' I shouted out. 'I love you.' This was said in only a whisper, more like a gasp really.

'Bella, marry me?' he asked, breathlessly.

'But...' He cut me off.

'We'll figure it out. Please, just say yes.'

'Yes.' I panted, not knowing if he understood me.

'What?'

'YES!' I shouted out, laughing and throwing my arms around his neck.

He chuckled and kissed me, with such love.

We fell into a dreamless sleep, as we held each other tightly.

* * *

I awoke still in Edward's arms. It was daylight. We had slept all night. I slipped out of his arms and slid on my dressing gown. I walked out to the balcony. The sunrise was amazing.

I felt two arms slide around my waist and kisses being placed on my neck.

'Morning handsome.' I said, turning around and sliding my arms around his neck.

'Morning Angel.' He placed a tender kiss on my lips.

The rest of the day was spent touring Rome. We laughed and talked, he even bought me a diamond engagement ring. He put it on a chain and clipped it around my neck. It was a long chain so it would be hidden under any top I wore. I was a light pink button up top and white hot pants today. I had begun to feel a little queasy today as well.

When we arrived in the hotel room, Edward pushed me into the wall; I wrapped my legs around his waist.

**JPOV (AN: this is as they were entering the room, just before Edward pushed Bella up against the wall.)**

I made my way to my Bella's room. I had managed to get a key for it. I found the door and smiled, as I unlocked it. I would finally be able to _be _with Bella and re-build our marriage...Hopefully?

I opened the door and gasped at what I saw.

'Bella?' She was up against the wall, with her legs wrapped around some guy's waist. Her top was open and they were madly kissing each other. As I said her name, they both turned to me.

'Jake!' Her voice was panic stricken.


	10. More Complications

**More Complications**

**BPOV**

Edward released his grip on me and set me on the ground.

'I'm going to go, call me.' He whispered. I nodded and said goodbye.

I looked at Jake, as soon as Edward was gone. He turned away and my heart sank. I felt awful and so guilty. I buttoned up my shirt and hid the ring.

'Jake?' the moment I spoke, I felt a pain shoot across my face and fell to the ground, clutching my cheek. Sobs started to rack through my body. I heard footsteps walking towards the couch. I looked at Jake. He was sitting on the couch, sobbing into his hands. I stood and sat next to him. After a few moments, I spoke. 'I'm sorry Jake.'

'How long?'

'What?'

He stood. 'HOW LONG BELLA?! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN SLEEPING WITH HIM?!' I flinched at his raised voice. The anger was sculpted on his face.

'My second day in Italy.' I was so scared, my voice was shaking.

'Have there been any others?' He spoke in his normal voice now.

'No, just him.'

'Do you love him?'

I nodded.

'You can speak Bella!'

'Yes, I love him.'

'Do you love me?'

I looked down, he turned away. When I looked at him again, he was crying. I stood and put my arms around his waist and my head on his back. He placed his hands on mine.

'I do love you Jake.'

'But not in the way you love him.' Tears ran down my cheeks, soaking his shirt.

'I'm sorry Jake.' He turned around and held me close. Once he pulled away, he touched the cheek that had been stuck.

'No, I'm sorry. I realised that our love had gone, a long time ago. I just didn't want to believe it.' He leant down and kissed me lightly. He stroked away my tears. 'I want us to stay friends Bella, is that possible?'

'Yes Jake, I'd really like that.'

**EPOV**

I had gone to bed thinking of Bella and awoke to a banging of doors, in the apartment. The angry shouting of my father sounded throughout the place. I flinched, when my door was flung open.

'EDWARD, HOW COULD YOU?!'

'What are you talking about sir?'

'THIS!' He stuffed a newspaper into my hands. There were pictures of me and Bella on the front page. 'A reporter has been following both of you. She has recordings, from a hidden camera in the room, of you two. The girl is married Edward. MARRIED, DOES THAT MEAN NOTHING TO YOU?!'

'Yes, it does sir, but I love her, we were going to figure some...' He cut me off, as I talked in a fast pace.

'WHAT?!' He grabbed the collar of my shirt, pulling me off the bed. I had gone to sleep in my clothes last night, so I still had the shirt on.

'I love her!' I said through gritted teeth, even though I was quite scared of him.

'And what do you propose to do? Ruin her marriage, her reputation, her life. Let me tell you something, leave her. You will ruin her life, because this,' he held up the paper, 'this will ruin her reputation. Everyone will hate her for being a dirty little slut.'

'We'll work something out.'

'NO, Edward, you cannot see her again. HELL, YOU WILL NEVER SEE AGAIN, IF I HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH IT!'

'YOU CAN'T STOP ME!'

'You know I can stop you Edward. You know what I can do, but even if that doesn't convince you, just watch this.'

He put a disc into the TV, revealing an inaudible picture. Jake and Bella kissed, he stroked her face then spoke to her. They looked so comfortable, I couldn't do this to her, they were perfect together. Then the screen went black.

'Now, what do you say?'

'Just tell her I love her.'

He nodded and left, while I buried my head in the pillows.

**BPOV**

I awoke to a knock at the door. A tall man stood outside.

'Hello Miss Swan, I'm Aro.'

'Oh hello, it's nice to meet you.'

'I have come to tell you about my son, Edward. He is a fool to do this to you, my dear. You are a beautiful girl. He has been putting on an act, to sleep with you. He doesn't love you my dear and I suggest you go home as soon as possible, before he visits you again.'

'Did you really think I would fall for that?'

'I hoped, but the truth is that I want to keep him away from you. He is a bright boy and I don't want anything getting in his way for success. I have come to kindly ask you to step back.'

I gave him a disgusted look. 'That is up to Edward.'

'My dear Isabella, do you know who I am? I am the ambassador of Volterra, one of the most famous and powerful cities in Italy. You have no idea what I can do. Now, will you accept this offer?'

'Okay.'

'Thank you, ciao.'

'Bye.' While the tears came streaming down my face, I felt a sickness run through me. I ran to the bathroom as quick as I could.

* * *

**Okay, just a warning, the next chapter is the epilogue, BUT there WILL be a sequel. YAY!!! R&R xxx**


	11. Epilogue: Our Baby

**Epilogue: Our Baby**

'Congratulation Bella, you're pregnant.'

It had been a month since I had accepted Aro's threat. Jake and I had signed our divorce papers and we still lived together. He had comforted me every night since that day. I had had morning sickness every day and took about 50 pregnancy tests, all of them positive. I still didn't it, so I went to the doctors.

'What?'

'You're pregnant.' Her happy tone had faded, turning cautious.

'Oh.'

'Would you like the options Bella?'

My eyes widened and shot up to meet hers. 'No, no, I couldn't do that. I'm keeping it.' My only part of _him_,I had left.

'Okay, well, I'll book your next scan.'

'Thank you Angela.'

'No problem, anytime.' I smiled and left.

* * *

Two years and three days had passed since I had had my little girl. I named her Carlie. She looked so much like her father. I had tried to get in touch with him, but nothing worked. I found out that they had moved away from Rome. I didn't know where to look.

Carlie was walking and talking already. Her first word was 'mommy'. She was really supposed to be a daddy's girl.

Jake stayed with us the whole time. He was her godfather and she loved him so much. Jake had a new girl friend and had moved in with her. I was really happy for him.

There was a knock at the door.

'Uncle Jake, Uncle Jake!' Carlie was jumping up and down.

'Calm down Carlie.' I laughed, as I opened the door.

'Hey Bells, hey Carlie.'

'Uncle Jake, Uncle Jake!' He picked her up and started tickling her. She started giggling hysterically. I laughed at the sight. He would've made a great father.

Once he had put her down, he hugged me.

'Hey Jake, I was starting to think you'd forgotten about us.'

'Me! How could I forget about the two most beautiful girls in my life? Never!' We chuckled.

'Don't let Nessa hear you say that.'

'Oh, don't worry about Nessie. She really likes you Bella. She's always been a fan. Oh, and congratulations, your book is a best seller.'

'It is? Wow, I didn't think it was that good.'

'Well, it is, maybe it will help you find Edward. You left a note for him.'

I went to the bookshelf and picked up 'Another Summer Romance'. I opened it and looked at the note.

_'For Edward,_

_You know this story is 100% true, so please come and find me, and your daughter._

_I love you,_

_Bella.'_

* * *

**It's all over! AHHHH!!!!! But don't worry, there WILL be a sequel, I'll let you all know when it is up.**

**Also, how was the ending guys, did you like it? R&R xxx**


	12. AN: SEQUEL IS UP!

**Hey guys, **

**The sequel to Another Summer Romance is up, so enjoy. It's named We Will Meet Again.**

**xxx**


	13. Authors Note

**To all of my readers.**

I am going to be doing a rewrite of my twilight story Another Summer Romance and hopefully make it better, it doesn't mean that I will get rid of the sequel or change the plot, I just wanted to do it better with added bits to the beginning and so on...I think I can make it a really good story, if you have not read it, then please give it a try, I won't be deleting the original, so go ahead and read.

A synopsis is: Bella Swan, a writer of romance/tragedies, becomes stuck in writers block. Her boss, Carlisle Cullen, suggests a trip to Rome. When in Rome, she meets the dashing Edward Masen, but there is a slight obstacle. She is married to Jacob Black, her high-school sweetheart. This aside she goes on a date with Edward anyway and falls madly in love with him and vice-versa. What happens when their secret romance becomes a little too public...

Hope you enjoy the original and re-write as well.

A little knowledge unto how I thought up this story, I was merely playing sims 2 one day and my character was a writer who wrote this story.

A little hint to how it will change, there will be a famous love letter at the beginning of every chapter...

Come on, you didn't think I was going to give up too much information, did you?

Much love

Kezza

xxx


	14. Link

**All who wish to read Another Summer Romance Rewrite:**

**.net/s/6978980/1/**

**Here is the link for the Rewrite, I hope you enjoy it.**


End file.
